


for you 37

by Peigonisgood



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peigonisgood/pseuds/Peigonisgood





	for you 37

37

 

……  
梁真自己都不敢相信 ，也忘了做record，他又唱了一遍，那一遍邵明音也在哼，他们没来得及关窗，窗外还是那么热闹，但他就是能听见。

他能听见邵明音，他知道自己此时此刻为什么在温州了。他梁真翻山越岭是为音乐来的，为了邵明音。

而邵明音就在眼前。

梁真蹲坐下身，四目相对的同时邵明音把手风琴推到旁边，他们开始接吻，邵明音跪直了腰，这让他比坐着的梁真高那么半个头，他就捧着梁真的脸将他的下巴扬起，手掌贴着下颚像捧着什么珍宝。  
这个姿势是不好发力的，但梁真就是能把人抱起来。抱回床上后他大开着膝盖夹住邵明音的盆骨，丝毫不容许邵明音逃开。

而邵明音本来就没打算逃开。

他们还在亲吻，从唇到脸颊到下颚，梁真手摸到邵明音小腹那层薄薄的腹肌后邵明音主动地把外套脱了，他还自己往上撩毛衣和贴身的那件睡衣，梁真帮着脱的时候他也配合的抬起手，等身上不着寸缕了，他们的唇齿依旧没有分开，当邵明音的手在对方勃起的性器上套弄，梁真的手也探到了他后头。

“把你藏的东西拿出来…”邵明音指的是梁真之前放床头柜里的保险套和润滑。  
梁真拿过来了，拆完包装盒的那个过程邵明音直直地看着他，眼眸里是毫不掩饰的赤裸裸的情欲。  
“怎么了…”见梁真拧开润滑后反而停了动作，邵明音就笑，一笑起来，眼那角就浑然染上风情，“难道还要我教你。”  
“不是，我是在想……”梁真想到自己之前查过的同性恋的科普文章和资料，箭在弦上了他才意识到，他还没和邵明音商量过，做爱的时候到底谁上谁下。

这么一想梁真就矛盾，邵明音身手这么好，他很难想象这样一个人心甘情愿做承受的那一方，那他自己呢，他毕竟直男了二十年，如果是邵明音他未必不能接受，但他总觉得自己的反应会很扫兴。

“想什么呢，”邵明音的欲望被晾着肯定不舒服，撑着直起身后他重重咬了下梁真的耳朵，“你到底想不想干我？！”

邵明音说那话的时候其实挺凶的，还有点嫌梁真不争气的意思在。但那语气再凶狠，梁真一听还是整个人都酥了，下腹更是蹭蹭蹭的涨。邵明音那儿也涨，梁真手指头探到后面做扩张时他也会给邵明音口，既让快感不中断，又能让邵明音少些不适。  
梁真第一次做这种事，显然是没找到那个会让邵明音爽的点，但那里也能容纳两根手指了，在邵明音帮梁真舔了舔之后，梁真戴了套，然后一手扶着性器一手掰着邵明音的大腿根，缓缓抽送着将那物送进去。

但梁真下面太大了，送到一半邵明音就疼得倒抽气了，原本硬着的前面也因为疼痛而变软，梁真见不得他隐忍的样子，一抬腰刚准备拔出来不做了，邵明音却突然握住他那儿。

“帮我撸，”邵明音指的是自己的，他环住梁真腰了，那语气和眼神也野，跟不计后果似的，梁真摸前面的时候他就蹭着床单扭着腰慢慢把梁真的吃进去，后来实在不适应的厉害，他干脆直接坐到梁真怀里头，腿还是环着梁真的腰，就这么直直地全吃进去。

邵明音真的疼，小腹一抽一抽的，前面也彻底软了，梁真就揉捏邵明音的乳尖，另一边的乳头被他含在嘴里舔舐，梁真又倒了点润滑到自己根部，同时也照顾着邵明音前头。这样的挑逗使得邵明音抑制不住地发出几声闷哼，腰也在慢慢变软，而当梁真挺腰小幅度抽插，邵明音的闷哼也开始发腻了。  
足够的润滑到底还是有用的，很快梁真的幅度就加大，手也继续的揉捏邵明音的胸，等姿势变成后入他本想先慢慢的磨，邵明音却催他，头埋在枕头里不扭过来，让梁真快点。

梁真将性器抽出来，然后又重重地全部送进去，顶到底后他如愿听到邵明音泄出来的呻吟，但速度还是没快起来。  
“梁真、梁真……”邵明音也不管不顾了。他还是会疼，但那是种酸胀的疼，酥酥麻麻的，夹杂着被攻占的羞耻和无助，他催梁真，“你快点啊。”  
“叫哥，”梁真俯下身贴着邵明音后背，“叫哥就快点。”

邵明音听到了，跪着的腿也是一抖。梁真经验不算老道，他也是第一次被人干，本来心理上的快感就是远远强于感官上的，这时候如果再叫比自己小的梁真一声“哥”……

“叫不叫？”梁真又是一个深顶，但又抓着邵明音的腰不让他垮下去，另一只手也不停的搔刮乳头，邵明音腿又抖了，脚指头蜷着，脚踝也紧绷。  
他开口了，但声音太轻，梁真停在乳尖上的力道又加重了一分，邵明音抓着床单，那声“哥”里有浓重的鼻音。

那声“哥”也用尽了邵明音最后的理智，整个身躯都只剩下了快感，梁真也加速了，一边肏一边撸他前头，灭顶的欢愉来临之际他心底又滋生出害怕，梁真就从后面死死地抱住他，抓着他的右手十指相扣。

事后梁真还是从后面搂着邵明音……


End file.
